fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Bloodlines 2/Script
Opening Dialogue Pre-Battle *'Old Hubba:' Ho ho! You came back! Er...just as I expected, of course! *'Chrom:' Hello, Hubba. Are we destined for one of those worlds you spoke of? Armies of Einherjar, all with wills of their own? Locked in some epic struggle? *'Old Hubba:' Indeed you are. But you'll have help here! ...Not me, of course—my knee and all. No, one of the armies! I've tricked them into thinking that they summoned you! *'Chrom:' You? Resorting to underhanded tactics? Imagine that... Before Battle *'Celica:' Grave news, Alm—the enemy forces have somehow suddenly multiplied. *'Alm:' They must have summoned help from beyond our world... *'Celica:' What do we do? *'Alm:' Crush them, of course. *'Celica:' Oh... *'Alm:' What's wrong, Celica? *'Celica:' That's what I'm trying to figure out... Are you certain ours is the more just cause? *'Alm:' This is a battlefield. The politics of it no longer come into play. We've driven the enemy to their castle doors, and now you have doubts? *'Celica:' N-no, of course not... *'Alm:' Then let's buckle down and finish this fight! (Camera pans to Chrom) *'Arvis:' Well met. Are you the leader of these ethereal forces? I cannot thank you enough for coming to our aid. My name is Arvis. I command this army. *'Chrom:' I am Chrom. *'Arvis:' Then allow me to explain our situation, Chrom. We need you to join your might to ours and break the enemy siege. We pray that your soldiers will tip the odds in our favor. *'Chrom:' I understand. *'Arvis:' Again, you have my thanks. *'Chrom:' Robin... *'Robin:' What's wrong? *'Chrom:' That was Arvis...the villain in every Jugdrali saga I've ever heard. ...So why does he come across as so pleasant? *'Robin:' History decides heroes and villains on a different basis than reality. Perhaps the stories got Arvis wrong. He did lose out in the end, after all... *'Chrom:' You have a point. Special Conversations Ally Conversations Sully and Jamke *'Sully:' I can tell you're a damned skilled archer. Watch my arse while I give those dastards hell, okay? *'Jamke:' My lady, are you a knight? *'Sully:' ...Are you a chauvinist pig? *'Jamke:' I don't ask because you're a woman. I ask because you curse like a pirate. *'Sully:' It's more colorful that way. *'Jamke:' Well then, I've got your "arse." Just stay lively. I doubt your world has seen an archer like me. *'Sully:' And we've already established your world hasn't seen a knight like me. *'Jamke:' I hope your sword's as sharp as your tongue. *'Sully:' And I hope you're not like most archers I know—all quiver! Vaike and Quan *'Vaike:' Who's next? Teach is running out of students. *'Quan:' Are you always this gung ho, warrior? *'Vaike:' Are you kiddin'? Without the Vaike, there would be no "gung" in "ho." *'Quan:' What is "the Vaike"? *'Vaike:' I'm the Vaike! Or you can call me Teach, if ya wanna be more reverent. Chrom calls me that, ya know. *'Quan:' Chrom is your commander? *'Vaike:' Some call him that, but I call him "kid." You know how it is! *'Quan:' I'm not sure I do, but I've enjoyed a friendly rivalry or two in my day. *'Vaike:' That's good. Teach approves. So how did you end up surpassin' your rivals? *'Quan:' It was they who needed to surpass me. *'Vaike:' That doesn't sound like much of a rivalry... *'Quan:' Doesn't it? We never sought to beat each other. We only sought to better each other. *'Vaike:' Ha! I think Teach may have just got taught. ...But Chrom will still never get the best of me! Donnel and Ayra *'Donnel:' Beggin' yer pardon, but do ya mind if I ask ya a question? *'Ayra:' What is it? *'Donnel:' Folks say yer a fiery one—a real true warrior! *'Ayra:' That's not a question. *'Donnel:' Can ya teach me how to get stronger? I know I gots a long way to go. *'Ayra:' If you know that, then you already have your answer. *'Donnel:' I do? *'Ayra:' If you have a long way to go, then start going. Train. Practice. *'Donnel:' ...Gosh, is that really all there is to it? *'Ayra:' Yes. *'Donnel:' ...Really? *'Ayra:' You look unhappy. So let me ask you—have you trained hard enough? Have you trained more than any man around you? *'Donnel:' Not exactly, but— *'Ayra:' If it's strength you seek, there are no shortcuts. Only hard work. Don't ask questions if you're only going to balk at the answers. *'Donnel:' ...Ya know, you're right! I just gotta be patient. Thanks for the advice! Maribelle and Lachesis *'Maribelle:' You there! Madam! *'Lachesis:' Yes, my lady? *'Maribelle:' Might I ask you something? *'Lachesis:' Very well. *'Maribelle:' Who taught you etiquette? *'Lachesis:' ...Beg pardon? *'Maribelle:' I've been admiring you from afar. Precious few bear themselves with such grace and elegance. Only a fine teacher could instill such class. I should very much like to meet him. *'Lachesis:' ...... *'Maribelle:' ...Or is it "her"? Forgive me for assuming. *'Lachesis:' I have no teacher. *'Maribelle:' What? *'Lachesis:' No one person made me who I am. I am sorry to disappoint. *'Maribelle:' I see... *'Lachesis:' My greatest influence would have to be my elder brother. I hope that suffices. Now, if you'll excuse me... *'Maribelle:' Hmm... Guess I'd better find a brother! Nowi and Arden *'Nowi:' Hi. *'Arden:' Ack! You're just a wee lass! *'Nowi:' Am not! And don't act so startled! *'Arden:' Did you need something? *'Nowi:' I want you to come play with me! *'Arden:' This is a battlefield. *'Nowi:' Great! Lots of open space. *'Arden:' I think my point may be eluding you, wee one. *'Nowi:' Okay, then let's go somewhere that we CAN play. *'Arden:' That's...not my point, either. *'Nowi:' Aw, you're no fun at all. *'Arden:' They allow children like that on the battlefield? Then again, she didn't seem like just any child... Libra and Lewyn *'Lewyn:' Might I have a moment? *'Libra:' Of course. How can I help? *'Lewyn:' Where did you really come from? ...Why are you helping us? *'Libra:' I'm afraid I don't understand. You summoned us, did you not? *'Lewyn:' That is what they say, but... *'Libra:' You have your doubts? *'Lewyn:' I cannot put my finger on it, but yes. Something feels amiss. *'Libra:' You are overthinking it, sir. You called for help, and we answered. There is no more or less to it than that. *'Lewyn:' No...I suppose not. Forgive me. It was a strange question. *'Libra:' Not so strange. Phantoms or not, minds this great cannot fool themselves forever... Part of them must understand what they truly are... Anna and Ethlyn *'Anna:' Can I interest you in my wares? *'Ethlyn:' Oh, you're a merchant? *'Anna:' From head to toe! Although I know my way around a fight as well. *'Ethlyn:' Your army certainly recruits a...variety of talents. What do you have for sale? *'Anna:' You name it! *'Ethlyn:' Er, something for my husband and children, perhaps? *'Anna:' Oh, you're married? *'Ethlyn:' Is that custom foreign to you? *'Anna:' Of course not. We've thrown a few wedding ceremonies ourselves. ...Tsk. So sorry, but I don't seem to have any family-orientated goods today. Let me check my stock and get back to you! *'Ethlyn:' Thank you, my lady. That is very kind. Severa and Arvis *'Severa:' Are you this realm's commander? *'Arvis:' Yes. *'Severa:' Then your situation is so dire that you needed to summon help from afar? *'Arvis:' Their numbers are great, and I do not like taking unnecessary chances. *'Severa:' Well, you're safe now. Just stand back and let us do the heavy lifting. *'Arvis:' I wonder if you can. *'Severa:' What?! We're ten times as strong as them! No, a hundred! *'Arvis:' And one thousandth as bright. *'Severa:' Excuse me? *'Arvis:' You've dismissed the enemy before giving them even a second look. That kind of arrogance will cost you lives. *'Severa:' Pfft! I know that! Don't talk down to me like you're my mother! *'Arvis:' Yes, my lady, it seems you know everything, don't you? I look forward to the demonstration. Morgan (Male) and Deirdre *'Deirdre:' Are you from the other world? Thank you for coming to our aid. *'Morgan:' You're quite welcome, milady. *'Deirdre:' It must have taken great courage to cross between worlds. *'Morgan:' Surprisingly, no. Not this time, anyway. I can't really remember, but I think I had a similar experience before... And last time, I woke up amidst these strange ruins full of monsters! This has been a far less daunting experience. *'Deirdre:' How did you escape the ruins? *'Morgan:' Ha! Mostly luck, with a pinch of guile thrown in. An army led by my own mother came to my rescue. *'Deirdre:' That was lucky indeed. *'Morgan:' So you see, I'm not that frightened about jumping between worlds. I'm bound to have one mother or another waiting on the other side. *'Deirdre:' ...What a terrible way to think. *'Morgan:' Huh? *'Deirdre:' You said yourself you were lucky to meet your mother. Do you really think she can be so easily replaced? *'Morgan:' Well, no, but... *'Deirdre:' *Sigh* Forgive me, sir. I should hold my tongue. Good luck to you today. *'Morgan:' Poor Lady Deirdre. I forgot everything the stories say she went through... Morgan (Female) and Sigurd *'Sigurd:' Thank you for coming so far to aid us, visitor. *'Morgan:' You're quite welcome, sir. *'Sigurd:' It must have taken great courage to cross between worlds. *'Morgan:' Surprisingly, no. Not this time, at least. I can't really remember, but I think I had a similar experience before. And last time, I woke up amidst these strange ruins full of monsters! This has been a far less daunting experience by comparison. *'Sigurd:' How did you escape the ruins? *'Morgan:' Ha! Mostly luck, with a pinch of guile thrown in. An army led by my own father came to my rescue. *'Sigurd:' That was lucky indeed. *'Morgan:' So you see, I'm not that frightened about jumping between worlds. I'm bound to have one father or another waiting on the other side. *'Sigurd:' What? A foolish thing to say... *'Morgan:' Huh? *'Sigurd:' You said yourself you were lucky to meet your father. Do you really think he can be so easily replaced? *'Morgan:' Well, no, but... *'Sigurd:' *Sigh* Forgive me, madam. I should hold my tongue. I only wished to thank you for your assistance. *'Morgan:' Poor Lord Sigurd. I forgot everything the tales say he went through... Enemy Conversations Robin (Female) vs King Marth *'King Marth:' Are you... *'Robin:' Hmm? Have we met, sire? *'King Marth:' No, forgive me. It's just...you bear a shocking resemblance to someone. *'Robin:' Someone... *'King Marth:' A knight who fought by my side. She seems to be absent today, and I cannot put my finger on why... I hope it's her usual doubts that are keeping her, and nothing more. *'Robin:' You seem quite concerned about her. Is she your *ahem* special companion? *'King Marth:' M-my lover? No! Certainly not! But she is very dear to me. I suppose she is like a soul mate. *'Robin:' She sounds very dear indeed. If I remind you so much of her, perhaps you'd consider surrendering to me? *'King Marth:' Do not turn my emotions against me, my lady. I will win this battle. *'Robin:' It was worth a try... Chrom vs King Marth *'King Marth:' Are you the leader of the visiting forces? *'Chrom:' Please don't ask me to yield. I have no choice but to defeat you. *'King Marth:' Then it seems neither of us has a choice. Draw, sir! Lissa vs Valbar *'Valbar:' What's a tiny little thing like you doing— *'Lissa:' Stop right there, kettle-head! No one calls me tiny! Frederick vs Nomah *'Nomah:' Go back to your world, trespassers, or face Mila's judgment! *'Frederick:' I'm fairly certain only one god has a bone to pick with us, and it's not yours. Stahl vs Clive *'Clive:' You ought not stand against us, sir. Return to your realm with your life. *'Stahl:' Oh, come now. Does that line ever actually work? Vaike vs Ogma *'Vaike:' Ah, now here's a foe worthy of the Vaike! *'Ogma:' That so? And who are you? Miriel vs Boey *'Boey:' I see your world has plenty of female soldiers as well. *'Miriel:' Then you also allow women in your army? How very enlightened. I was thinking to use misogyny as an excuse to grill you alive. Sumia vs Caeda *'Caeda:' Tell me: Do you believe in love? ...Oh, listen to me. This is silly. *'Sumia:' No, it's not! I do believe in love! It's very kind of you to ask. Are you in love also, my lady? *'Caeda:' Me? Well, yes, of course. I have my betrothed. *'Sumia:' Oh, that's wonderful! Isn't love grand? *'Caeda:' (It seems I tried the love ploy on the wrong woman...) Er, what would be grander is if you surrendered! But if you will not... Lon'qu vs Navarre *'Navarre:' Will it be tears or blood you weep first? *'Lon'qu:' ...Are you a poet or a swordsman? Ricken vs Mycen *'Mycen:' Must all armies drag children into their fight? It pains me to see it. *'Ricken:' I'm not a child! See what you think once I'm done with you! Panne vs Athena *'Athena:' Vat have ve here? Are you a friend? Leave, before the danger comes. *'Panne:' Sadly, I am the danger. *'Athena:' Then fight us! Ve shall be the varrior who puts you in the ground. Gaius vs Etzel *'Etzel:' Oh, are we fighting? I was content with just observing, but we can take this up a notch. *'Gaius:' Sorry, pal. Work is work. Cordelia vs Catria *'Catria:' Retreat, visitor, or this will be your resting place. *'Cordelia:' I admire your confidence. But do I look so weak to you? *'Catria:' It's not confidence, my lady. It is necessity. I cannot fail here... Someone close to my heart requires I succeed. Even if he does not realize how dear he is to me... *'Cordelia:' You're in love with a man you cannot have. I understand that pain. Then neither of us can fail... But I will fail less! Anna vs Clair *'Anna:' Say, can I interest you in a bit of fine merchandise? *'Clair:' You're one of the warriors from afar. Don't play mind games with me. *'Anna:' All right. My offer just expired! And unfortunately, so will you. Olivia vs Katarina *'Olivia:' Um, are you certain we need to fight? *'Katarina:' Seeing as we're enemies, that would be the logical thing to do. I would hate to strike you down unanswered. *'Olivia:' Eeek! I would hate that, too! Cherche vs Minerva *'Minerva:' I am Minerva of Macedon. Face me at your peril. *'Cherche:' But...my wyvern is Minerva! It will be a shame to batter her namesake. Henry vs Merric *'Henry:' Oh boy! You look like you're capable of all kinds of horrible torment. *'Merric:' I studied in Khadein. Would you like a demonstration? *'Henry:' Why don't we both go? Ready? On three. One... two... Lucina vs Pr. Marth *'Pr. Marth:' My lady, why are we dressed the same? *'Lucina:' It's...something of a long story, sire. Right now, our blades must do the talking. Draw! Tiki vs Tiki *'Tiki (Awakening):' Is it possible? This is...me... *'Tiki (Shadow Dragon):': Who are you? You leave Mar-Mar alone! Basilio vs Luthier *'Luthier:' What bold and foolish man has wandered into range of my magic? *'Basilio:' Not a shy little mage, are you? All right, let's see what you've got! Flavia vs Malice *'Malice:' Why'd you come here, anyway? I wouldn't exactly call these killing fields "greener pastures." *'Flavia:' Chalk it up to bad luck—your bad luck, seeing as how you're about to fall. *'Malice:' Am I now? We'll just have to see about that... Gangrel vs Legion *'Legion:' Our enemies is upon us! Yous and us must fight! *'Gangrel:' Well, I'll be damned... A man crazier than me. I'm going to relish this! Walhart vs Hardin *'Walhart:' You wear a look of confusion. A fool's look, if you ask me. There is no room for doubt in conquest! *'Hardin:' What do you know? I seek to win over a soul much stronger than you. Emmeryn vs Nyna *'Emmeryn:' Stand down... Please... *'Nyna:' I sense you have seen much pain, my lady. But while it moves me, we have our own purposes to achieve. Yen'fay vs Horace *'Horace:' Surrender now! You will receive no mercy while you still hold a weapon. *'Yen'fay:' Nay, sir. While far from perfect, I am no craven. Strike me down if you can! Priam vs Deen *'Deen:' We could toss around motives, but the point is that you and me are enemies. *'Priam:' I like a man who doesn't mince words. Do you like a man about to mince you? Severa vs Linde *'Severa:' What, are you looking for a fight? *'Linde:' Only if you get in my way. *'Severa:' You're out of your league, honey. But do your best. Morgan (Male) vs Alm *'Morgan:' I realize I'm going out on a limb here, but... Could you just fall over and play dead? Save us both the hassle... *'Alm:' Ha! Quite the sense of humor. A shame it will end with you. Morgan (Female) vs Celica *'Celica:' Why are you here? This world is no concern of yours. Leave. I would rather not hurt you. *'Morgan:' Well, I'd rather not be hurt, but it's not my army to run. Why don't we skip past the awkward preambles and just get to fighting? Yarne vs Gharnef *'Gharnef:' Heh heh... And what are you, my pet? *'Yarne:' Pet?! Ugh! As if the last of my kind would be relegated to pet status! Noire vs Norne *'Noire:' Ah! Oh, gods, she's terrifying! She's an absolute menace! *'Norne:' Who, me? I'm the least scary person I know, miss. Are you sure you ought to be traipsin' about a battlefield? NPC Quotes Alm *''Battle:'' Our cause is just! *''Defeat:'' Grandpapa... I've lost my way... Arden *''Defeat:'' Damn...I've been bested... Next time I'll come better prepared... Arvis *''Defeat:'' I leave the rest...to you... Athena *''Battle:'' Vat have ve here? An enemy? Then fight us! Ve shall be the varrior who puts you in the ground. *''Defeat:'' You fight vell... Ve know ven ve have been defeated... Ayra *''Defeat:'' What has befallen me... Why can I not...tame these hounds? Boey *''Battle:'' Yow! You look strong. But I won't give in yet. *''Defeat:'' Mae will never let me...live this down... Caeda *''Battle:'' I pity you! You have crossed realms only to be defeated! *''Defeat:'' End this fight...for the sake of the ones we love... Catria *''Battle:'' You will never have this land! *''Defeat:'' Their power is beyond belief... I need Palla and Est... Celica *''Battle:'' Leave my world, trespasser! *''Defeat:'' Why have you done this...? Clair *''Battle:'' I am Clair of Zofia, your vanquisher! *''Defeat:'' I only wish I could have served Alm better... Clive *''Battle:'' You oughtn't stand against us. Return to your realm with your life. *''Defeat:'' I fought my best and lost... A shame we stood on...opposite sides... Deen *''Battle:'' We could toss around motives, but the point is that you and I are enemies. *''Defeat:'' Damn... That's not how that was...s'posed to go... Deirdre *''Defeat:'' What are we...to do? Ethyln *''Defeat:'' My family still needs me... I have to get away... Etzel *''Battle:'' My, haven't you come a long way? A shame for you that you had to draw me into this... *''Defeat:'' And here I thought I was going to make it... Gharnef *''Battle:'' Heh heh. Only a fool would face me and expect to live. *''Defeat:'' Heh heh... F-fool... Hardin *''Battle:'' You were a fool to stand against me, and you will die before me thusly. *''Defeat:'' The Coyote...never loses... Horace *''Battle:'' Surrender now! You will receive no mercy while you still hold a weapon. *''Defeat:'' I should have known better than to stake my life against an unknown army... Jamke *''Defeat:'' Careless... I must retreat... Katarina *''Battle:'' Every battle is a wild animal, one that is never fully known or tamed... *''Defeat:'' I failed... The battle got away from me... King Marth *''Battle:'' We will bow to no enemy, be they of this world or another! *''Defeat:'' I may fall, but others will finish this... I am certain... Legion *''Battle:'' Our enemies is upon us! Yous and us must fight! *''Defeat:'' Uwee hee! This was great funs. But the next battles will be ours! Lewyn *''Defeat:'' They're so fast...like phantoms... Linde *''Battle:'' In the name of Pontifex Miloah, I will not fail! *''Defeat:'' I will not repeat this disgrace... Luthier *''Battle:'' What bold and foolish soul has just wandered into range of my magic? *''Defeat:'' I must...apply myself harder... Malice *''Battle:'' Why'd you come here, anyway? I wouldn't exactly call these killing fields "greener pastures." *''Defeat:'' Nngh... Now see? Why couldn't YOU have hired me? Heh... Merric *''Battle:'' I'll give you a taste of what I learned in Khadein! *''Defeat:'' Master Wendell, forgive me... I still have too much...to learn... Minerva *''Battle:'' I am Minerva of Macedon. Face me at your peril! *''Defeat:'' Defeated? But I...where did I go wrong... Mycen *''Battle:'' Are you strong enough to unhorse an old man? *''Defeat:'' Has my time...passed? Navarre *''Battle:'' Will it be tears or blood you weep first? *''Defeat:'' When did I get...so careless... Nomah *''Battle:'' Go back to your world, trespassers, or face Mila's judgment! *''Defeat:'' Why, Mila? Am I the one you...seek to punish? Norne *''Battle:'' It's just you and me now. *''Defeat:'' I-I lost? But I trained so hard... Nyna *''Battle:'' These wars will continue so long as greed and ambition rule men's hearts. *''Defeat:'' You win... I will not bar your path any longer... Ogma *''Battle:'' Mine will be the last blade you see. *''Defeat:'' Nngh... Too much confidence, too little practice... Pr. Marth *''Battle:'' We will never yield, no matter how many phantoms the enemy summons! *''Defeat:'' Forgive me, my friends... I can...battle no longer... Quan *''Defeat:'' Damn! Forgive me, my lord... I can...fight no longer... Lachesis *''Defeat:'' I need to escape... Oh, Eldigan... Where are you, brother? Sigurd *''Defeat:'' My defeat...is not the end... The others will finish this... They will defend this land... Tiki *''Battle:'' Go away! Leave this place! *''Defeat:'' Mar-Mar! Save me... Valibar *''Battle:'' I owe a debt, and I intend to repay it by defeating you! *''Defeat:'' I suppose my debt...will have to remain unpaid...a little longer... Other Dialogue End of first Player Phase *'Tiki:' Mar-Mar, where did all those bad people come from? *'Pr. Marth:' Not from this world—of that I am certain. Don't worry, Tiki. There is strength in our numbers. We will crush them. (Camera pans to the north) *'Katarina:' Prince Marth is on the move. We ought to mobilize our own— *'Hardin:' I know. You needn't spell it out. *'Katarina:' ...... *'Hardin:' Ready our forces! We and Prince Marth shall crush the enemy from both sides! (Camera pans to the southeast) *'Sigurd:' Our reinforcements are in place. Ready the counterstrike. We need to break through and rejoin with Lord Arvis's forces! (Camera pans to the north) *'Alm:' I don't peddle in mercy. I can't afford to. If you want to fight me, then be prepared to pay the price! Center Village *'Villager:' Are you the army? Lemme enlist! I'm mighty handy with a weapon, and... What's that? Ya can't involve me? Sounds like a flimsy excuse to me, but have it yer way. And at least take this if ya won't take me... Northern Village *'Mother:' My, but it's cold. Come, warm yourself by the fire. ...What? No time, ya say? Then take this with ya, at least. ...No, I insist! Yer fightin' to bring peace to the land. It's the least we can do. Closing Dialogue End Battle If Arvis Survived *'Arvis:' That was the last of them, Chrom. You have our gratitude... *'Chrom:' Glad we could be of service. *'Arvis:' I pray we can count on you should the enemy return...? *'Chrom:' Of course. If that's what is...er, in the cards... Enjoy this peace you have earned. Perhaps we shall meet again. *'Arvis:' Wait, Chrom—one more thing... *'Chrom:' Hmm? *'Arvis:' I came upon this peculiar card during the battle... Do you have any idea what it is? It seems...magical, somehow. *'Chrom:' An Einherjar? "Alm, Exalted King." He's a hero of the Valentian sagas. *'Arvis:' Is that significant? Well then, keep the card if it pleases you. If Arvis was defeated *'Chrom:' That's the last of the enemy. But we failed to protect Arvis... We did restore the peace, at least. That will have to be enough. Come, let's return home. Hm? What's this? An Einherjar card? "Alm, Exalted Hero." ...The hero of the Valentian sagas? We must be meant to have this. Alm Recruitment *'Alm:' If I lost, I'm glad it was to someone worthy. I am now yours to command. My name is Alm. Do you know who I am? *''Textbox:'' Have you heard of Alm? *'Alm:' 'Yes' is chosen Really? I wonder how word could have carried to your world. Then you must know of my grandfather, and Celica, too... *'Alm:' 'No' was chosen My grandfather raised me in a village in the verdant kingdom of Zofia. My best friend from the village, Celica, is like a sister to me. When the Rigelian Empire invaded, I felt compelled to fight back. *'Alm:' ...What's that? My attire? This is dread-fighter garb. A dread fighter battles to win, to better himself, and to protect those he loves. They are my world's most fearsome fighters. Of course, Celica thinks I should take a more compassionate approach to enemies... But really, it's a battlefield! How do you compassionately stab someone? It may sound barbaric, but that's just how I feel. If you hurt me, I hurt you back...tenfold. What about you? Do you have compassion for your foes? *''Textbox:'' Can you show compassion to foes? *'Alm:' 'Yes' is chosen Really? Impressive. Strong and tender, all at once. Is that a balancing act that comes with experience, or is it confidence? Well, you've given me something to mull over, at least. Maybe one day, I'll find it in my heart to be like you. *'Alm:' 'No' is chosen See? It's not easy. ...Though for a moment there, I thought you were going to say "yes." No man is a saint. When an enemy wrongs us, it's natural to try and wrong them back. Celica has her own opinion. "Two wrongs don't make a right," she says. "Two rights don't prevent the next wrong," I usually answer. But maybe I'll change one day... *'Alm:' Robin, right? You're easy to talk to. I feel like we see eye to eye. If it's all right, I'd like to journey with you. I'll face any danger under the sun to aid you in your cause. *''Textbox:'' Recruit Alm? *'Alm:' 'Yes' is chosen Our cause needs folk like you! Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts